The following discussion of the background of the disclosure is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present disclosure. However, it should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the referenced material was published, known, or part of the common general knowledge as of the priority date of the application. Some embodiments of the disclosure are described herein with reference to irrigation equipment, machines and/or systems. However, it will be understood and appreciated by those having ordinary skill in the art that embodiments of the disclosure are not limited to irrigation system applications and may be used in other applications where increasing the load bearing capacity at plated rod coupling joints (e.g., grain elevator legs, truss support systems, and the like) would be beneficial.
Mechanized irrigation systems provide the ability to manage water resources and, in some instances, other fluids. For example, mechanized irrigation systems can enable application of an optimal amount of water at critical times during a crop's life cycle, fortifying crop health and maximizing yield potential. While there are many components that make up mechanized irrigation systems, in a general sense, such systems include a mechanical structure, a drivetrain, and a control system. One common type of mechanized irrigation system is a center pivot arrangement that includes a central pivot point about which the system rotates, swivels, or revolves. The central pivot point generally includes a rotational swivel and bearing assembly that supports an irrigation pipeline having one or more spans. A “span,” as the term is used herein, is a structural assembly comprised of a substantially horizontal irrigation pipeline supported by a truss structure having struts and/or braces and a truss rod connection system. Truss rods are a key structural component contributing to the load bearing capacity of such irrigation systems.
Truss rods are available in different styles. One common type of truss rod comprises an elongated shaft formed from a structural rod material with a formed head having a circular or tri-lobular disc-like bulge larger than the diameter of the shaft at one or both ends thereof. Another type of truss rod comprises an elongated shaft formed from a structural rod material and having a rectangular plate attached to one or both ends thereof. With reference to FIG. 1, when connected in a truss rod connection system in accordance with existing systems, plated truss rods 110, 112 (or plate-style truss rods) provide a single sheer plane 114 at the coupling site. This type of coupling is adequate for many span lengths and types and has proven beneficial in many applications for decades. However, there are applications in which additional load bearing capacity may be beneficial, for instance, for extremely large and/or long spans.